The purpose of this Stanford Neurosurgery Resident Research Education Program is to provide education in basic and clinical research to neurosurgery residents with the goal of fostering their growth into clinician scientists. Its goal s to educate and train neurosurgeons capable of establishing and directing a scientific laboratory throughout their careers. The strategy is to identify residents with the potential for scientific research and place them for a two year term in the laboratories of senior, highly experienced research scientists. They will also receive extensive counseling by the neurosurgical directors of the program and participate in seminars on research skills and ethical research behavior. Their progress and the success of the overall program will be repeatedly assessed and appropriate changes in the program will be made. It is hoped that this program will produce neurosurgeons capable of making new discoveries regarding the causes of diseases of the brain and spinal cord, that new, more effective treatments will result, and, in fulfillment of the mission of the NI, that the health of persons afflicted with these diseases will be improved.